A Vow or Two
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: READ CORSETS DON'T KILL FIRST! This is not a standalone. This is the vows between Sebastian and Ciel on they're staged wedding. MxM cute fluff and cliche vows. If CDK isn't read first, this won't make a terrible amount of sense, so please read the first. R&R please
**This little Drabble type thing goes with Corsets Don't Kill, so THIS IS** **NOT** **a standalone. This is a bit elaboration on the fake wedding aka the vows. So this won't really make sense if you haven't read that first. also, I should note, I'm horrid at cutesy things and descriptions and the way I'll word the whole "dearly beloved…" Bit won't be traditionally what you hear because I want it to kind of fit the situation better. They are kind of meant to be altered as it's a false wedding. So here we go :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own rights to Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**

Ciel Phantomhive stood in the church, gazing down at his bouquet of blue bloomed roses, white rosebuds, and baby's breath. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. He had no idea why he'd agreed to something as ridiculous as a faux wedding. But he had, and now he stood awaiting the piano so he could walk out and get the whole bloody thing done with.

The piano began playing and Ciel knew he was about to walk out in front of dozens of people, all of which thought he was someone else. When the song hit his cue, he took a deep breath and nodded to the men waiting to open the doors.

The blue hues and beading in the wedding gown caught the artificial gaslights as he stepped out to the aisle. He heard people gasp quietly and understood their awe. The gown was gorgeous, one of a kind, hand crafted by a demon who wasn't very demonic. He stepped slowly and carefully, fearful that he might trip on the gown, or worse yet, over nothing. As he neared the front of the pews, Ciel looked up and felt confusion when he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

The music died as Sebastian helped him up the three stairs. Ciel swallowed around the lump in his throat and felt his knees shake.

Madame Red took the bouquet from him as he turned to face his butler. Ciel placed his hands gently in the demons'.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the loving union of Victoria and Michael. They have chosen to take this step here in front of God and the Angels, and you as witnesses. This day is blessed as we share this joyful moment with these two people, brought together by love. Blessed are they that they will live this life together, through hardships and trials, over mountains and in deep valleys, always moving forward."

Ciel felt Sebastian squeeze his hands gently and the demon gave him a gentle smile, easing some of the young earl's worry.

"And now, as I have been informed, Michael and Victoria have their own words they'd like to share."

Sebastian squeezed the young teens' hands again before he spoke.

"Victoria, light of my life, I promise to never betray you. I will always honor you and support the decisions you make. You are the most beautiful and intelligent creature I've ever had the honor of knowing, and I'm so happy to have your love. I wish to spend many long years with you and that we will have the family we both long for. These things, I promise you, my love."

Ciel smiled at the cheesy vows, but felt his heart flutter at the words as he began to speak.

"Michael, you are my strength when I am weak and you make me feel like I can take on the world. I promise to always stay by your side and to be your council when you are conflicted. I will always be there for you, a friend and lover, for all the days we will share. You are so charming and kind, and I am blessed to be yours. I vow to be the best I can be, for you and our future family. These things I promise you."

"Victoria, do you vow to love and cherish Michael, to respect him and love him, through darkness and light and in sickness and health, for all the days you shall live?"

Ciel swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "I do." He said quietly, feeling his face grow warm as he took Sebastian's ring from Margaret and slid it onto his finger.

"And do you, Michael, vow to love and cherish Victoria, respect her and love her through darkness and light and in sickness and health, for all the days you shall live?"

Sebastian smiled. "I most certainly do." He said confidently, earning quiet chuckles from the guests as he took the beautiful diamond ring from Bard and slipped it on Ciel's slender finger.

"In sight of Our Lord, our Heavenly Father, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sebastian grinned and kissed Ciel gently, but with something the younger didn't yet understand. People stood and clapped as the piano began playing again. The demon laced his fingers with Ciel's and they walked back up the aisle together.

 **Hope you enjoyed another little bit of the world I made in Corsets Don't Kill. I had a few people on AO3 ask me, or suggest rather, that I do a little drabble about the vows, and now that I'm more confident in my writing style, I thought it would be really cute to do this. Review and let me know if you liked this add on to Corsets Don't Kill! 3 sorry I'm not terribly active here, I'm slightly more active on AO3, Wattpad, and asianfanfics. If you want to find me there, my user names for each site are on my bio on this site. Thanks for reading lovelies!**


End file.
